His Wish
by keami huyga
Summary: Keami, a new ANBU is sent on a mission to find the Akastuki member Deidara. But will the encounter do more than reveal Deidara's wearabouts?


_His Wish_

Ch.1

**Rain fell harshly against the window as Tsunade stared out across her village. Very few people were walking about. The Fifth Hokage sighed. People had the fear of walking around the village, even in the sun, when the news of two Akatsuki members being close to the village had reached the ears of the villagers. Not only had the news been bad for business to the local shops, but it also meant that the local moron was in danger, too. As if someone had spoken his name, he busted into her office, destroying her door and half of the wall opposite her.**

"**What is the meaning of this!?" the orange and black clad ninja roared at her. Tsunade had been expecting this outburst for several days, due to the fact that he had been followed by the best ANBU Black Ops in the leaf.**

"**It's for your own safety..." she began to explain. However, that's as far as she got.**

"**Safety!? SAFETY!? I can take of myself in case you haven't noticed! I've already proved that I can take care of any enemy that comes my way. Do you remember Mizuki? Didn't stand a chance against me. I even defeated Neji in the chunnin exams!"**

"**Yes, but…"**

"**And then all that training I did when I met you to perfect the rasengan! Have you forgotten that?!"**

"**Naruto!!" Tsunade yelled. "Be quiet and listen! We have been watching you for your safety, and yes I know you can take care of yourself. However, we don't want to take that chance. Moreover, since you are a ninja under the Hokage's order, you have to just shut up and go with it this time. There is no room for argument. Now leave. I have other business to attend to.'**

"**But…" Naruto began to whine.**

"**No buts! Go!' Tsuande stood up and pointed to the hole in her wall. Naruto sulked out of the office as an ANBU walked in. Naruto glared at the ANBU before disappearing from sight.**

"**You called for me, Lady Tsunade?" the ANBU asked in a gentle feminine voice.**

"**Yes, Keami. It seems that there has been spotting of the Akatsuki members four days from the village. I want you and two other ANBU to head that way and see what you can find. Report to me as soon as you have found out anything."**

"**Yes, Lady Tsunade." The ANBU bowed. Her bright orange hair that was in a tight bun suddenly came loose and her long hair fell past her shoulders as she stood.**

"**Your teammates will be waiting by the village gate. And please disguise your hair for this mission. It is too easy to spot and recognize."**

"**Yes, Lady Tsunade." The ANBU bowed again and departed for mission.**

**Within minutes, the three ANBU were headed north, in the possible chance of finding the Akatsuki in Okimashu, a village that lay within a four days walk. But for ANBU, it was only a two-day run. The head ANBU, a new addition to the Black Ops, was the girl Tsunade had spoken to. She was very young, only seventeen. Normally when on missions, she had her bright orange hair in a bun, and the mask she had covered black eyes. But today, she was wearing a black wig and brown contacts. It was rumored that she wore contacts to hide her true eyes. But no one knew what her true eyes looked like.**

**The two day run seem to last only an hour to the young ANBU. She enjoyed the run through the trees. This was the whole reason she had signed up to be an ANBU. The feeling of freedom when she was on a mission just filled her soul to the brim with joy. Even when in the midst of death and bloodshed, the feeling could not leave her. It was the only positive feeling she had felt since her mother left her in the village with her abusive father. Training to be a ninja and then an ANBU had been her only escape from the world, especially guys. The young ANBU shoved her father and all the guys that had ever done her wrong out of her mind. She was on a very important mission. The Akatsuki members were supposed to be close to them. The village that the report had come from should be over the next hill. The ANBU jumped the last tree with her companions. Each stopped in shocked silence as the remains of the village rose before them. Everything had been destroyed.**

"**Sosamu." Keami turned to the man to her right. His bouncy brown hair danced in the wind as he turned.**

"**Yes?" he asked, voice void of emotion. **

"**Go check out the remains. Kiska." she turned to the other male to her left. "Scope the area. I'll send a message to the Hokage." the other male nodded as they both set off on their assignments. Keami began to write a quick message to Lady Tsunade. A scream of agonizing pain met her ears before she finished. She turned towards the scream. Sosamu was on the ground just before the village, twitching and holding his leg. Blood met Keami's nose as she jumped to him. The sight that met her almost made her sick. Sosamu's leg had been blown off. He had his teeth gritted against the pain. Blood spurted out of his wound at a tremendous pace.**

"**A..Aka…Akatsuki!" he gasped as his face began to grew pale. "Behind…..you…." he whispered as his eyes shut for the last time. Keami spun around in time to see her other teammate's neck blow open. She knew which Akatsuki this was. Deidara.**

"**Ahhhh…another target, un," a rich, seductive voice sounded above her, in the tress. Her head snapped up. The Akatsuki member looked down at her, blond hair blowing in the wind. **

_**He doesn't look evil. He looks…cute, **_**Keami shook her head as she pulled out a kunai.**

"**Deidara." she half sneered, half growled. **

"**So you know my name? No surprise, un," he chuckled. Keami's hand faltered as the laugh enveloped her. It sounded so calm, secure. She had to shake her head again to clear her mind. Deidara noticed her distraction and laughed. She glared at him from under her mask.**

"**Problem, little one?" he jeered, sticking his hands together.**

"**No," she snapped. She barely noticed him putting his hands together. She held the kunai in her hand to her side, flooding chakra into its blade. She raised it to her face, checking to see if every inch of the blade was covered in chakra. Deidara took that moment to chuck the thing in his hand at her. A little clay bird flew at her. Keami looked up in shock as the bird landed at her feet. She tried jumping back to escape the explosion that came from the spot of the bird. She hadn't jumped fast enough.**

"**Damn it!!" she screamed as the force of the explosion knocked her back. During her short flight, she tossed the chakra filled kunai at her enemy. He only laughed with evil glee as he knocked it aside and watched her land heavily on her head and roll a few feet. Keami climbed to her hands and knees as the laugh flooded her again. Now, it sounded evil. Not like before.**

_**What am I thinking? He's evil, period! Get up, damn it, get up! **_**Keami screamed at herself as she finally made it to her feet. She felt something slide down her back but gave it no notice. Her sight was fuzzy and she focused on Deidara, who had jumped to the ground. This time, it was he who stared in surprise.**

"**What's this, un?" he muttered. Orange hair, free from the accursed wig on Keami's head, cascaded down her back, almost to her waist. It shone brightly in the late afternoon sun.**

_**She looks like an angelic work of art, **_**he chuckled to himself. His heart began to speed up as her severely cracked mask fell off her face. **_**And an angelic face to match. Damn, what's wrong with me? I have to kill her, not make gaga eyes at her.**_

**Deidara focused back on the spot the young ANBU stood at. She had begun to sway, but held her ground. She was even making hand signs to perform a jutsu. Deidara looked down at his hand. Three little spiders crawled to the tip of his hand. Was he really going to blow her up, like the other two? He looked back at her. She held her fingers to her lips and blew. **

**Fire erupted from between her fingers and flew at Deidara. The small stream of fire didn't even make it to its target.**

"**Damn." muttered the ANBU. She couldn't concentrate on her jutsu. It looked like a small flame compared to the rest of the ones she could do. The fuzziness in her eyes had grown and now she could barely see the deadly artist in front of her. What was that coming at her? They were small and white, like bugs.**

"**Oh shit." she cried out. She spun around and began to run. The little things were the spiders from Deidara's hand. Meaning they were explosive and dangerous.**

_**Faster, faster, faster! **_**That was the only thought running through her mind. She had to get away. Deidara laughed at her fear as the clay spiders closed the distance.**

_**Are you really going to kill her? **_**A strange voice filled Deidara's mind. **

**Keami tripped and fell, the spiders climbing onto her back. She curled up into the fetal position, knowing her end was here. Deidara's smile widened as he made the hand sign that would finish her.**

_**I wouldn't do that, **_**the voice snapped. **_**She's more than what she appears to be. She can be valuable to you.**_

**Deidara began to slowly walk up to the young ANBU. Tears stained her cheek as he began to come closer. Suddenly she jumped up kunai in hand. Sharp green eyes met his grey ones. Two forgotten blue shaded contacts lay on the ground. The clay spiders still clung to her back.**

"**Deidara you bastard. You will not leave here alive." an animalistic snarl left Keami's throat as the words poured out of her mouth. Determination filled her soul as joy fled to hide. Keami began making hand signals as Deidara smiled.**

"**Bad little ANBU." he made the sign that would blow up the spiders. "I wouldn't do that, un." Keami's hands froze in the middle of the tiger sign.**

"**Damn it." she muttered under her breathe. Deidara smirked at the hopelessness felling the Anbu's eyes.**

"**You move one inch, and you become part of my art, un." he stared at her eyes. They seem to captivate him. There was something mysterious in them. Deidara couldn't quiet staring at them.**

_**She's more than she appears, hmmm?**_

**The sudden thought made him drop his hands. His heart had begun to beat fast again, and sweat started to poor down his face. He couldn't kill her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. Keami took this chance to throw a kunai into Deidara's shoulder. While he was pulling it out, she ran into the woods.**

"**Got…to get…to…the leaf…."she stuttered. The injuries from before had begun to catch up to her. And then the threat of the spiders didn't make the situation any better. She jumped to the grown to prevent herself from falling. But much to her dismay, someone was below and caught her. She struggled as soon as she felt the strong arms wrap around her.**

"**Get off! Let go!" she screamed. The fuzziness in her eyes had caused her to be almost completely blind.**

"**Calm down." the voice whispered. The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. "I'm here to help you, not harm you." the voice was gentle, but with no emotions like Sosamu. Only very few active ANBU had that type of training. She struggled to focus on the voice but just could. The spot on her head where she hit it began to throb. Instead of fuzziness in her eyes, it was replaced by darkness. She knew she was about to pass out, but she willed herself not to. She had stopped struggling.**

"**Please let me down. I'm fine." the lie slipped threw her teeth easily.**

"**No. you lie. The blood in your hair proves it." **

_**I know who this is now. It's Sai. Damn it. Why did they have to send Sai?**_

**During her some-what slowed down thinking, Sai had gently put her on his back and was headed to the village at a high pace. The action of motion didn't register to Keami right away. She only noticed it after a few minutes.**

"**Wait! The clay spiders on my back! What about them?" she blurted out.**

"**Calm down. My beasts have them and are running the other way."**

"**Beast?" was it her or was her speech slurred.**

"**I can draw beasts and use them to attack people." Sai explained. "So you are in no danger of blowing up."**

**Giant explosions met their ears. It followed by the worse curses on earth. **

"**Is…is he ok?" Keami asked, body beginning to grew heavy.**

"**From the sounds of it, yes."**

**Keami sighed in relief.**

_**Wait a minute…why am I happy he's ok? He needs to die for his crimes. But I cant help thinking he shouldn't die…why?**_

**Keami's head tried to wrap around the thought as she finally slipped into unconsciousness. Sai sighed as he felt her go limp. **

**Two days of pain waited for Keami as Sai carried her all the way back to the leaf village. The spot in her head had swollen into a lump that bled continually. She was in and out of consciousness. During one of those times Keami was conscious, she placed two black contacts into her eyes. Sai watched her place them in, but never asked why. Once they had arrived back at the village, Keami was rushed to the hospital. Shizune tended to her, but Keami was said to medically fit. She only had to rest for about a week. So, confused about her feelings during the past few days, and tired, Keami made her way home.**

**Her home was towards the center in the village, a small apartment she had claimed to herself for only two years. She only had a bed, a chair, and the appliances needed for preserving and cooking food. Candles littered the walls and the floors. Her small closet was filled with ANBU outfits and masks, but was littered with katanas, kunais, shurikens, and pills. But, in the back of the closet, lay an outfit made of red leather. She pulled it out and laid it on her bed preparing to take a long shower and change into her "Street Clothes", as she hatefully called them. When she wore this outfit, the feeling of freedom left her because she knew she wasn't going on a mission on that day. She hated those days. But today, the feeling of hate was gone. She just felt…happy for once. She couldn't understand why, but as she walked into the bathroom she didn't care.**

**After a two hour shower, Keami finally returned to the bedroom in her red outfit. The tank top fit snugly on her torso, stopping just before her belly button. Five dark red buttons kept it closed, but the sixth one at the top was undo to expose some cleavage. The shorts exposed more skin than the top, stopping four inches below her waist. To complete the outfit, she strapped two katanas to her sides. She looked around the palely lit room and noticed something on her pillow. It looked like a small clay bird, with a rose in its beak. Keami screamed and dashed out of her apartment and straight to Tsunade's office.**

**People stared at her as she dashed through the streets of Konaha. She already knew that most of them hated her, but the staring never got old. It always hurt her down to her core, only wishing for them to stop and actually get to know her. But she couldn't be bothered by this now. She feared for her life, and the lives of those who lived around her. Instead of taking the stairs, Keami jumped to the window that was at the Hokage's office. She began to bang on it when she saw Tsunade sitting on her desk. The fifth Hokage spun around at the sudden noise, anger flooding her face. When she saw who it was, the anger died very little as she pulled the window open.**

"**Yes Keami?' Tsunade tried to keep her voice calm as she stared at the young ANBU. **

"**There's a bomb in my room! Deidara is either in the village, or close by because one of his clay birds was in my room! Everyone's in danger!" Keami blurted, ignoring the lustful look of the chunnin standing in front of Lady Tsuande. As the Hokage called for ANBU to be brought to her, the man continued to stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was beginning to make her very uncomfortable. When Keami couldn't take it any longer and was about to snap at him, Tsunade walked back in. they both looked at her with now blank faces.**

"**We were able to get the bird out of your room. As soon as we left the village it exploded. But everyone was fine." Tsuande looked towards the village gate. "ANBU are searching the village and the outskirts for Deidara. He wont get far if he's still close by."**

**Keami nodded, as the chunnin started staring at her again. He had to be around her age, so why was he acting like a preteen?**

**When Tsunade left again to check on the search, Keami turned abruptly to the guy.**

"**If you don't stop staring," she hissed, "I'll cut your eyes out."**

**The chunnin was taken aback at the threat.**

"**Well excuse me. I didn't know it was illegal to stare." he snapped.**

"**Just don't stare then." her eyes glared daggers at him.**

"**Fine maybe I'll…"**

"**Otoyo, be nice! Keami, stop threatening." Tsunade's sharp voice sounded as she came back in. Both went quiet at once. "Deidara wasn't found so he must have fled the area. We will keep security around the village tight. Keami, if you wish, then you may stay in one of the safe houses at the academy. Otoyo, since you seem sooooo keen on making new friends, you can go with her and be her body guard." both ANBU and chunnin stared at Tsuande, mouths hanging open and disbelieving at what she said.**

"**With all due respect, Lady Tsuande," Keami began. She got no further.**

"**No arguing or debating. You will stay in the safe house." Tsuande nodded towards Keami. "And Otoyo will be your guard. It will only be for the rest of the days you have to rest."**

**Otoyo mouthed soundless words at the fifth. He did not want to baby-sit the woman who had threatened to cut his eyes out for looking at her. Most women took that as a compliment. Why she had to be the only one to take it the wrong way, he didn't know. He decided then and their that he would take off her immunity to him and charm her. She wouldn't be able to resist him for long. No woman could resist him. The thought of the challenge fuelled him to accept the assignment from the Hokage.**

"**Of course I'll guard her Lady Tsunade." Keami's face of horror made him chuckle. "It will be an honor to watch the young ANBU."**

"**Good." Tsunade smiled at the fact everyone was starting to take her orders seriously. "Keami, Iruka will take you to the room you will staying in once he gets back."**

**Keami nodded, not wanting to disobey her superior. But inside her head, thoughts of murder ravaged her brain. She could easily poison Tsunade's sake….or kill her during the night…or even kill her right now…or she could go Deidara. **

**The thought struck her hard. She wasn't expecting to have that cross her mind. But, the thought sent her heart racing. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but could she be the victim of it? She had to see Deidara again and find out. She had to know if she had fallen in love with her enemy. And this time, whether or not if she was, she would the artist. **


End file.
